Waking the Dragon
by SangEtOr
Summary: Yona stared into the distance, trying not to notice what was happening around her. She willed the thing inside her that had woken to go back to sleep, to let her return to her childlike innocence. Yona is growing up, and her feelings are maturing, but her awakening will have unexpected effects on the dragon warriors. Warning: Lemons and smut. Yona X Hak, Yona X Dragon Warriors
1. Chapter 1

Waking the Dragon

This is purely indulgent. I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed imagining and writing it. I am tampering with the rules of the dragon warriors and their mythology – I tried to make it as believable as possible, and compatible with canon even if it isn't canon, while still providing an opportunity for this gratuitous smut – but let's be honest, it was a means to an end. Enjoy!

* * *

Yona stared into the distance, trying not to notice what was happening around her. She willed the thing inside her that had woken to go back to sleep, to let her return to her childlike innocence, but like so often in her life, it seemed she could never go back to the way things were before.

How had things changed so much in just one day?

* * *

Yona stood alone in the middle of a field that felt familiar to her, though she couldn't remember why.

Suddenly, she wasn't alone.

"Don't tell me that you want to protect me," Hak murmured, his hair hiding his eyes in shadow.

"What, why not?" Yona questioned.

"Because…" Hak turned to face the shadow that approached them, "It stirs my desire."

His words echoed around her as the shadow drew closer. The sky darkened, from golden afternoon light to a dusky blue.

Hak's glaive whipped through the shadow, leaving trails of lightning in its wake befitting the legendary Thunder Beast of Kouka.

The shadow seeped around them, and Yona clutched the back of Hak's robes.

"Keep your mouth shut and hang on." Hak instructed as the stars went out, eaten by the shadow. With a single thunderous sweep he sent sheet lightning out to the horizon. The shadow seemed to sizzle in the heat and the light of Hak's magnificence.

"Think of me as a tool," He said, turning to face her with a leer. Her heart began to pound, and a feeling she didn't understand began to blossom.

"Wait," Yona protested, "That's not right-"

"Use me," he commanded, his voice low and raspy. Yona blushed but didn't stop him when he swept her up into his arms. He leaned in and kissed her collarbone, sending lightning through her nerves. As befit the Thunder Beast, she could feel a storm of desire brewing inside her, each touch of his soft lips building it higher.

"That's what I'm here for," he whispered raggedly in her ear.

"Oh!" Yona woke with a start, eyes hazy and face flushed.

Thankfully, she found herself alone in the tent that she shared with Yun. The light pouring in through the tent flap told her that it was already late in the morning. She hadn't been sleeping well these last few nights, these strange dreams leaving her ragged and restless. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she realized she would need to bathe again – the dream had left her damp and uncomfortable with sweat.

Today, she dreamed of Hak again. Yesterday it had been Jae-ha. Before that Kija and Yun and Zeno and Shin-ah had all taken their turns haunting her nights. Even Ik Soo, Joo-Doh, Geun-Tae, and Soo-Won had made brief appearances. Though Hak and her dragon warriors were the stars of her night-dramas, it seemed that everyone she knew was fated to visit her in her sleep and play awful games with her just like Hak did. Why would her mind plague her with this kind of bullying? Didn't she get enough of it in her waking life from Hak and Jae-ha?

Dragging herself out of bed, she squinted in the sun and made her way towards Yun and the campfire. Now that she was up, the film of sweat that stuck her clothes to her left her chilly in the morning air.

"Porridge?" Yun offered, holding out a bowl to her.

"Thanks," Yona mumbled, cradling the warm bowl in her palms, more interested in heating herself than eating.

Hak leaned against a tree, sharpening his glaive, but the dragon warriors were conspicuously absent.

"Now that you're up, we should probably get moving," Yun mused. "If you're feeling well enough, that is. You look a little under the weather."

"Oh, I'm alright," Yona assured him. "But, if it's possible, I'd like to have a bath before we move on."

Yun nodded absently, beginning to fold up the tent. "That's fine, princess. Zeno mentioned that there might be some hot springs nearby, and the dragons all decided to bathe as well. When they get back, I'm sure one of them can show you the way."

* * *

Zeno led his brothers away from the princess, who was still sleeping fitfully in the tent.

"Another bonding experience for the sacred brotherhood!" Kija mused earnestly.

"Yes, yes. Sacred bonding. But certainly this would have been more enjoyable had we waited for Yona dear to join us?" Jae-ha complained.

"No, the little miss needs her sleep," Zeno reminded them with a smile, but Jae-ha noticed that it did not quite meet his eyes.

They approached a set of rocky pools, steaming in the morning air. Kija was already undressing and folding his clothes neatly on a rock while Shin-ah stood surveying the area. Zeno watched his brothers with a bemused smile, aware of Jae-ha's sidelong glances at him.

"Zeno wonders…" He began, as he started undressing, "How the dragons have been feeling. Are you well?"

"Of course! I take excellent care of my body, as I must be in top physical condition to care for our master." Kija asserted. Shin-ah nodded perfunctorily behind him before stepping into the hot springs.

"Of course, I am well and beautiful, by why do you ask?" Jae-ha questioned, hanging is coat on a tree branch.

"Hmmm… Zeno wonders… if the dragons have noticed any strange… ah, stirrings?" Zeno asked, scratching the back of his head.

Kija blushed and opened his mouth to speak, but Jae-ha beat him to it.

"What is this about, Zeno? What do you know?"

"Hmmm, well, do you remember when you first saw the little miss?" The dragons nodded, steam rising all around them.

"The feeling, you told Zeno about, that your blood was boiling?" More nodding followed.

"Hmmm… I wonder, did you wonder why the little miss didn't feel anything?" This was met by blank stares.

Kija shook himself from his surprise, feeling immediately indignant. "If you are trying to suggest that the princess is not our true master, I will-"

"No, no, Zeno doesn't think that."

"Then what are you saying, Zeno?" Jae-ha pressed. Shin-ah tilted his head in question.

"The dragon warriors inside all of you, and in Zeno, have all been awoken. But the little miss… Zeno thinks she was still too young," The Yellow Dragon explained, his face becoming contemplative. "There are some… things, that Zeno remembers from King Hiryuu, and the first dragon warriors that he hasn't noticed yet with you. Zeno wonders if those things will change soon."

Behind the mask, Shin-ah's eyes narrowed, taking in Zeno's unusual air of introspection. It seemed to the Blue Dragon that Zeno was feeling uncomfortable, too, but Shin-ah did not understand why. He felt a sense of foreboding.

"What will change?" Shin-ah asked, quietly as ever.

"Ahh, it is difficult for Zeno to say…" Zeno said with a small laugh, scratching the back of his head and turning his eyes away.

"You are being very cryptic with knowledge about our sacred heritage. If there is something we don't know about our duties as dragon warriors, you should tell us!" Kija said, sounding annoyed. In reality, he was feeling apprehensive. His village had prepared him for years with the knowledge and lore of the dragon warriors of Kouka. Thinking that there were secrets that he didn't know left him feeling uneasy.

"Well…" Zeno began, awkwardly, "There is a bond… ahh… a _deep_ bond of… ahhh… feelings…"

"Yes, we already know there is a bond." Kija said, impatiently.

"No. What you have felt up to now is just a shade, a shadow of the true bond of the dragon warriors. Zeno has begun to feel a change… not quite like before, but starting to be. He thinks perhaps the bond is growing again."

"What does this mean for us, Zeno?" Jae-ha asked. They were all feeling apprehensive now.

"Zeno thinks that the Red Dragon inside the little miss will awaken. When that happens, your feelings… even Zeno's, may change."

"No matter what happens, I will continue to serve our master!" Kija announced earnestly.

Zeno laughed. "Of course, of course you will. But, you may feel new things that you are not used to – there is a link of hearts among the dragon warriors. When King Hiryuu was alive, it was more than just the protectiveness and loyalty that Zeno has for the little miss. Zeno felt what the King felt, Zeno longed to be with him…"

There was a moment of silence while the dragon warriors considered Zeno's words. This did not sound very different from what they already felt for the princess.

With another uncomfortable laugh, Zeno confessed, "It was not a coincidence that none of the first dragons found wives until after King Hiryuu was gone…"

"Wait, you can't be suggesting that you were all in love with the King?" Kija demanded, incredulously.

Zeno chuckled, "Perhaps, not exactly… but the bond was so deep, it would not have been easy to make room for another… and… with the nature of the bond – understand, Zeno _felt_ things that the King felt… it would have been difficult to have a lover."

Steam swirled around the dragon warriors.

"What should we do?" Shin-ah asked.

"Zeno doesn't know. Zeno doesn't think there is anything to do, really, but Zeno had to tell his brothers what he knew, so they would be prepared. He didn't want them to be confused by the new feelings if the little miss truly awakens."

Silence fell over them again, and Jae-ha looked up at the sky. He had come to terms with losing some of his freedom when he decided to join Yona, because he had been free to give it up. Although he was bound, he had freely chosen to follow her, so it still fit with his aesthetic. He wasn't sure how he felt about this new development, however.

If Yona really 'awoke,' as Zeno predicted, and his feelings changed, what would that mean for him? What would that say about the feelings he already possessed? He already struggled trying to draw the line between the feelings necessitated by his dragon blood, and those of his own independent heart. What new confusion lay ahead for him?

* * *

"How did you like the hot springs, White Snake? Was it full of leeches and eels?" Hak asked without looking up from the whetstone he was running across his blade.

"It-It was quite lovely, I'll have you know." Kija stuttered indignantly, as he and the other dragons returned to the camp.

"You're back!" Yona beamed. "Zeno, would you show me where the hot springs are too? I want to take a bath."

"Yes, this Hak will surely die from the stench if the princess doesn't bathe soon." Hak deadpanned.

Flushing, Yona turned away with a huff. Annoyed, but unsurprised by Hak's antics, she followed Zeno out of the clearing, but not without throwing a yell of, "Stupid Hak!" over her shoulder for good measure.

* * *

Sighing, Yona slipped into the water. The winter was just ending, and although it was early afternoon now, the air in the forest retained its morning chill. The stark contrast in temperature between the air and the spring water had stung her toes when she first dipped them. But now, as she eased herself in, she breathed another sigh of contentment.

"Just call for Zeno when you are finished, little miss!" Her yellow dragon had instructed, before waiting for her beyond the tree line.

Closing her eyes, Yona couldn't help pondering the strange dreams she had been having. In each of them, some man in her life would tease her, with the kind of pranks she was used to from Hak. They would touch her, or crowd into her personal space, making leering faces at her and make her blush. In all of them, a strange feeling would start to bud inside of her, one that she didn't recognize, but inevitably the dream would end before the feeling fully bloomed.

What did it mean? Why was she being tormented this way? It was already becoming quite a nuisance. She had overslept this morning, and for weeks she had been stumbling around, exhausted during the day. She'd needed to bathe far more often, with the number of times she'd woken in cold sweat. But other than the dreams, and their effects, she had no other symptoms. She didn't really think she was ill, but maybe she should talk to Yun about it anyway?

Heaving yet another sigh, she tried to relax and banish her worries in the steam. Resting her head against the bank, she allowed her eyes to close for just a moment…

"Where were we?" Hak whispered in her ear, the sunset beginning to blaze red at his back.

"Hak?" Yona asked, startled by his closeness. He held her with one arm snaked around her back, while the other held the glaive that he had used to banish the shadow.

His tongue darted out to lick the curve of her ear, and she gasped sharply.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She stuttered, as her face flushed red and her heart began to race.

"I want to make your heart thunder, princess," He whispered huskily. "Can you hear mine? We can be thunder beasts together."

His voice was rough and low, and the heat of his breath on her neck had that strange feeling growing in her chest and her belly. She seemed to be heating up, like a terrible fever.

"Can you feel it?" Jae-ha asked, suddenly behind her, ghosting his fingertips down her arms in a way that raised goose-bumps on her skin. The heat began to rise higher and he breathing became ragged. "Is it time to wake up?"

"What does that mean?" She gasped, barely able to breathe.

Hak's lips crashed down onto hers and she gave a squeak. Jae-ha began kissing her collarbone as well as stroking her arms and the feeling that she couldn't name grew stronger. It felt hot and sweet, like liquid fire pooling in her belly, sending flames up into her chest and through all her limbs.

"Do you like that, Yona dear?" Jae-ha breathed in her ear, but she couldn't answer because Hak's lips would not relent.

Kija appeared beside her, kneeling at her right, and his left hand gently caressed the back of her calf, sliding up slowly.

"Do you like this, master?" He asked sweetly, pushing her robe out of the way to kiss her outer thigh. The contact of his lips sent jolts of electricity through her, and the feeling continued to build.

"Are you ready to wake up, master?" Kija asked, as Hak's lips moved to her throat and collarbone. She turned to look at Kija, and he looked up at her, face flushed and eyes full of devotion.

"Is it time to wake up?"

"-Wake up!"

With a gasp of alarm, Yona opened her eyes, and found herself staring at the steam rising off the hot spring.

"Little miss, wake up!" She turned and saw Zeno sitting behind her, a hand on her shoulder, which remained out of the water. She looked down quickly, relieved to see that everything below her shoulders was obscured by the water of the spring.

"Little miss shouldn't fall asleep in the bath! She'll make Zeno worry." The Yellow Dragon admonished her gently.

"I'm sorry Zeno, thank you for checking on me. If you turn around, I'll get dressed and come back to camp.

As she dressed herself, she tried to rid the memory of the dream from her mind. What was wrong with her? Her face was still flushed, and thinking of the dream made her pulse quicken again. She tried to examine the feeling that was growing inside her, but kept feeling it was just out of her grasp. Sighing again, she called out to Zeno and began her trek back to the others.

* * *

Having lost so much time that morning, the group travelled the rest of the day at a brisk pace. Yun would have liked to start earlier, but he worried about pushing Yona too hard when she was obviously not getting enough rest.

She dragged her feet as she walked, but managed to keep up for the first hour or two.

After that she began to lag behind, and stumbled several times before Hak finally offered to carry her. She protested indignantly at first, but a few minutes later she was sound asleep with her hood up and her cheek resting against Hak's back. Yun led the procession, with the dragon warriors following briskly, and Hak, carrying the princess, bringing up the rear.

"You know, you mentioned that Yona dear was waking up, but for now it only seems like she's falling asleep." Jae-ha muttered wryly to Zeno, keeping his voice down so as not to be overheard.

The Yellow Dragon's face was calm, but his eyes seemed troubled when he responded. "No, Zeno is sure. Can't you feel it?"

"What am I supposed to be feeling?" Jae-ha hadn't noticed any change in himself, only in Zeno who seemed to be more and more anxious. He looked at the White and Blue Dragons, walking just ahead of him, and caught Kija's eye before he turned away, obviously caught eavesdropping.

"Do you feel something, Shin-ah?" Kija asked, turning away from the conversation going on behind him.

"…Yes."

"What is it?" Kija asked, concerned. But the Blue Dragon just shook his head and reached to his shoulder to pet Ao absently. Staring at his brother, Kija noticed that his muscles were tense, as were his own. He thought he could see more color in the pale cheeks under the mask than he was used to, and he wondered if his brother was feeling hot the way he was, despite the chill of the season.

At this point, he began to notice how hot he felt, and how his heart was beating faster than usual. They were walking quickly, but that alone was not enough to explain how his breathing was becoming more labored. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, trying to imagine the gentle face that Yona made when she comforted him, as this always helped him calm down.

But when he tried to picture Yona's sweet face, his mind showed him a different picture.

In his mind, Yona was looking at him with the same gentle smile, but her face was flushed and her hair was tousled. Her lips were red and her eyes were glassy as she whispered his name. His own eyes began to glaze over, and before he realized it he began to bite his lip. The sensation roused him from is fantasy and he gave himself a little shake. He had long known that his feelings for Yona were more than just those of a loyal servant, but it was improper to entertain such lewd thoughts, and he strove to maintain his purity.

His brows furrowed, and he looked around at his brothers to see if anyone had noticed his bout of lust. He was startled to see that all of their eyes (except Shin-ah's, which he could not see) were glassy, and all their faces seemed flushed. He met Jae-ha's eyes for a second time, and they shared a look of understanding and fear before Kija turned around sharply in embarrassment.

From behind them, Yona made a sound like a whimper in her sleep, and the heat that filled Kija's veins increased. All of their shoulders tensed up at the sound.

It was like a cloud had descended upon the four of them, warm and heavy and sickly sweet. Kija tried not to repeat the sound of that whimper in his head, and tried not to imagine making her make that noise over and over again with kisses and touches and licks…

"Oi, princess!" Hak's voice jolted Kija from his reverie.

"Hak will surely die if he has to carry you any further. You will have to walk on your own now, princess." Hak teased.

"Oh, sorry. I must have fallen asleep. Of course, I can walk!" She said, flustered.

The cloud that surrounded Kija seemed to thin out, and he was able to walk the rest of the day without losing himself to his fantasies again, but his heart rate never fully slowed.

Kija and Jae-ha exchanged a look of confusion and apprehension. They looked and Zeno, and found him staring at the path before him, brows furrowed, before an accepting smile took over his face.

Kija and Jae-ha looked to each other again, and both of their frowns deepened.

* * *

"It can't be helped," Yun muttered to the group when they decided to stop for the night. "It may be spring, but the nights are still cold – we won't make much progress in the dark. Also, we might as well stay in this part of the country, where hot springs are common, until the weather gets warmer."

"Are there other hot springs around, other than the one Zeno found?" Kija asked.

"Oh, yes," said Yun, pulling out the map. "If we continue along our route at this pace, we should stay in this valley for another four days or so. Once we reach the foothills of the next mountain range, the hot springs will be behind us, but this valley is full of them, see?"

"That's so interesting!" Yona admired, bringing a slight blush to Yun's cheeks. "And do you know where all the springs are?"

"The map isn't detailed enough to show locations for all of the hot springs, but it shows that they are plentiful in this area. I expect that we'll stumble across some while we're hunting and foraging along our route. Maybe Shin-ah can scout some out for us?" Yun turned towards the Blue Dragon, who gave an enthusiastic nod before turning away to search.

"Shin-ah hates the cold, so he must like the hot springs. I'm sure he'll find some more for us!" Kija said, excitedly.

"There," said Shin-ah, pointing to the east of the camp. "Two miles."

"Wonderful!" Said Yona, with a huge yawn. Hak had just finished setting up the tent, and she trudged toward it, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to take a small rest before dinner. Please excuse me." Her head had barely hit the pillow when she was out like a light.

Outside the tent, Jae-ha spoke up, "Oh, Shin-ah! Perhaps you could show me where that hot spring is? Our bath this morning was so lovely, I can't wait to enjoy another. Zeno, Kija, would you care to come with me?"

"Hey, you lazy dragons, don't just leave me here to prepare everything on my own! We still need firewood for me to cook dinner!"

"Hak can take care of that, can't you Thunder Beast?" Jae-ha called, already dragging Zeno and Shin-ah away from the camp. "Maybe you could hunt something for us while you're at it?"

"Fine, fine." Hak grumbled, taking off in the other direction.

 _What is going on with those dragons?_ Hak and Yun thought to themselves, before returning to their appointed tasks.

* * *

"Zeno, I think you have some more to explain." Jae-ha said quietly, trying to contain his annoyance. They had just made it out of earshot of the camp when Jae-ha spun Zeno around to face him and the other dragons.

"Yes! What on Earth was that?!" Kija whined, hands in his hair, and face bright red.

Smiling bashfully Zeno sighed, "Well… Zeno did tell you that the little miss was _awakening…_ " He gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"What, you mean like a sexual awakening?" Jae-ha asked, dumbfounded. Kija spluttered, and Shin-ah blushed under his mask.

"But- But- why did _I…_ I…" Kija stuttered.

"Zeno told you that the bond was _deep,_ and some feelings are shared. Zeno tried to warn you…"

"Is it going to keep on like this forever?" Kija asked, aghast.

"No, no." Said Zeno.

"Oh, thank goodness-"

"It's going to get much stronger." Zeno finished, and the other dragon warriors paled.

"…worse?" Shin-ah asked, quietly.

Zeno nodded with a wry smile. "The little miss is still awakening. When the Red Dragon is fully awake, it will be much stronger than this."

"But why?" Kija moaned.

Zeno shrugged. "Who knows? Why does the Green Dragon have such powerful legs? Why do the Blue Dragon's eyes paralyze their victims and their wielders? The Red Dragon is the dragon of fire. Who knows why its passion is shared with the other dragons."

"Wait – wait, what we are feeling is _her_ passion? Innocent little Yona dear's?" Jae-ha asked with an incredulous smile.

"Yes, and no. The dragon warriors will be able to feel the Red Dragon's passion, but their passion for her will be awakened as well. Once her fire is lit, the dragons will all burn with it. Zeno remembers… the feeling is strange, but it is strong. And comforting, at times." Zeno reminisced with a small, crooked smile.

A pensive silence fell on the group.

"…should we tell her?" Shin-ah inquired.

"Of course!" Said Zeno.

"Of course not!" Said Kija.

Jae-ha and Shin-ah looked between the two, wondering.

"Perhaps, not yet?" Jae-ha suggested. "Let's wait and see how this turns out. If it's like what we experienced today, I see no need to inform Yona dear. She'd only fret – and handling a bit of lust is simply part of being a man, isn't it?" Jae-ha teased with a smile.

Zeno shook his head with a wry smile. "It will only get stronger, but Zeno will wait to tell the little miss, if that is what the other dragons want."

Kija nodded vigorously and Shin-ah gave a shrug.

"Then it's settled," Jae-ha concluded. With that, they turned back towards the camp.

* * *

"Yona dear, you really are growing into a beautiful woman." Jae-ha crooned, letting his coat fall to the floor.

Yona was sitting on the edge of a huge luxurious bed. Jaeha stalked towards her, and the look in his eyes and the confidence in his stride made her breath hitch in her throat. Closing the gap between them, he bent and kissed her sensuously, one hand stroking her cheek, and the other tangling itself in the hair at the nape of her neck. His lips were smooth, and he moved them expertly, his tongue lightly tracing her own, coaxing them to open to him. Her hands moved to his chest, seemingly of their own accord, but when she pushed on him he pulled back gently, allowing her space to breathe.

"What are you doing?" She gasped, staring into his eyes, still only inches from her own. Her heart was racing, and that strange feeling was growing inside her again.

"You know what he's doing, princess." Hak said huskily from her left. He sat on the bed beside her, resting one hand on her thigh, just above her knee, and running the other up and down her spine. He kissed her shoulder as Jaeha claimed her lips again. "You've known for a while now." He said darkly, punctuating each word with a kiss. His left hand drew little circles on the soft flesh of her thigh, pushing her robe higher and higher.

She felt a new, warm hand on her right shoulder, and knew it was Shin-ah. She turned to look at him and Jaeha began attacking her neck and collarbone, pulling her gown open to reveal the top of her chest and peppering it with kisses.

Shin-ah's beautiful eyes met hers, and they were filled with adoration. He bit his lip shyly, seeming to steel himself before lunging forward to claim her lips. The kiss was earnest and warm, and when he pulled back, he stared at her again with a small smile, a fire burning in his gorgeous eyes.

Jaeha had finally freed her breasts from her gown, and his mouth descended on her nipple. She cried out at the sensation, and the heat in her belly grew and grew.

"You know what this is." Hak whispered, touching her now exposed back with his right hand, and grasping her thigh firmly with his left. He took her earlobe in his teeth, flicking his tongue over the soft flesh before growling in her ear, "You know what this means. Stop pretending. Stop lying to yourself."

Jae-ha's lips and tongue on her nipple had her gasping for breath. Shin-ah settled in on her right, reclaimed her mouth, starting a sweet dance of tongues that had her head swimming. No longer able to reach her ear, Hak began biting and sucking on her neck and shoulder, sliding his hand higher and higher up her thigh, towards the source of the heat that was threatening to consume her.

Suddenly, Kija sat on the bed behind her and began kissing the back of her neck and sliding his left hand down that back of her dress, teasing the sensitive flesh at the small of her back. He whispered in her ear, "It's time princess."

Jaeha drew his thumb over one nipple, massaging the soft mound of her breast around it, while his tongue and lips flicked over the other, making her tremble. The rhythmic movements of Shin-ah's lips left her gasping for breath, and he dusted her face with kisses of adoration when she needed to breathe.

"Say it." Hak demanded, as his hand slid into the crook of her hips and thighs, not quite touching the source of her heat.

"Admit that you know what this feeling is," Kija coaxed her from behind.

"Say it." Shin-ah said in a breathy whisper.

"Say it, Yona dear," Jea-ha cooed seductively into her chest.

Hak's hand ghosted over the source of the feeling and she ached for him to touch it. She realized she couldn't keep lying to herself. She knew what she wanted. She needed it too badly to keep pretending.

"Yes!" She gasped. "I know, please! Please, give me more!"

Hak groaned appreciatively as he ran a long finger over her soaking wet heat. His thumb moved to her clit and began rubbing it gently. She cried out in pleasure, desire, and passion: the burning feeling that she had been denying for so long.

Jaeha's tongue moved faster and he began sucking, rolling, and pinching her nipples wildly. She twitched and gasped in pleasure, moaning into Shin-ah's mouth as he kissed her. Kija's tongue darted around her ear, and his hot breath sent electricity shooting down her spine.

She was feeling so much pleasure at once, her mind was a hot white blur.

Hak's thumb moved faster and her chest heaved with her labored breathing. He slipped a finger inside her and she moaned loudly, her thighs squeezing around his hand. Kija bit her neck just as Hak's finger curled to hit her sensitive spot and she cried out, hips bucking involuntarily. The fire burned higher and hotter inside her. She was burning, and soon she felt she would be burnt up.

"Ah, ah aaah!" She gasped and moaned around Shin-ah's kisses, keening a higher and higher pitch as the tension inside her built.

"It's time," Shin-ah whispered sensually into her lips.

"Yes," She whispered back.

Hak moved his thumb faster and faster and she bucked her hips into his hand. "It's time, princess." He rasped, and her moaning got louder.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the pleasure overwhelmed her like a crashing wave. "It's time to wake up," Kija and Jaeha whispered together, just as the flames exploded inside her, sending shockwaves out through her limbs.

"Yes!" She screamed, and her muscles clamped down hard on Hak's finger, and she writhed against the bodies of her lovers.

When she calmed and could breathe again, she was lying back on the bed, with her lovers strewn around her, staring at her with love and contentment in their eyes. Kija held her right hand, Shin-ah and Jae-ha lounged around her legs, and Hak held her left hand. She sighed and lay her head down, and realized that her head was cradled in someone's lap. She tilted her head back to see Zeno staring down at her with the same look of love and devotion she saw all around her.

"It's finally time," He whispered sweetly, "for the Red Dragon to wake up."

Yona opened her eyes with a start and stared at the roof of the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

A quick reminder from last time, before we cut to Yona's exciting dream:

"… _should we tell her?" Shin-ah inquired._

" _Of course!" Said Zeno._

" _Of course not!" Said Kija._

 _Jae-ha and Shin-ah looked between the two, wondering._

" _Perhaps, not yet?" Jae-ha suggested. "Let's wait and see how this turns out. If it's like what we experienced today, I see no need to inform Yona dear. She'd only fret – and handling a bit of lust is simply part of being a man, isn't it?" Jae-ha teased with a smile._

 _Zeno shook his head with a wry smile. "It will only get stronger, but Zeno will wait to tell the little miss, if that is what the other dragons want."_

 _Kija nodded vigorously and Shin-ah gave a shrug._

" _Then it's settled," Jae-ha concluded. With that, they turned back towards the camp._

* * *

Shin-ah stared at the fire, allowing the smooth dance of the flames to entrance him as he pondered the dragons' predicament.

Yona was a fire, and like the broth that bubbled in the pot that Yun tended, the dragons were being heated. He had been feeling it for days, and he had started wondering what was wrong with him long before Zeno had broached the subject with him. He had felt the heat of desire, and he had seen its effects on those around him – his dragon eyes saw everything.

He had seen the sweat that glistened on Yona's face every time she emerged from the tent. He had seen the way her clothes clung to her figure, in agonizing detail. He had seen the way her brows knit together and her lips parted and pouted so lightly in her sleep as Hak carried her, as well as the way her slender legs squeezed together subtly as she'd released that tiny sensual whimper. He'd seen it all, and the memory plagued him even now as he stared into the flames.

Blushing under his mask, he was grateful for the thickness of his overcoat, which was long and heavy enough to hide the effects that these memories were having on him. The world seemed to glow in a haze, dancing like the firelight, as his body heated and he tried to keep his breathing even.

Glancing around the circle, he noticed that Kija had turned away from the fire, so that his dragon arm was hidden in shadow. Still, Shin-ah could see that its claws were pierced into the earth, carving grooves where Kija had repeatedly clenched and relaxed his grip.

Jae-ha, like Shin-ah, was staring contemplatively at the fire. Only a slight glaze of his eyes betrayed the desire they were feeling, and Shin-ah felt grateful, again, for his mask. He wasn't sure what his face might look like, though he was certain from the heat in his cheeks that his blush was visible underneath. They had decided not to tell Yona – at least not yet – about the new effects of the dragon bond, but he wondered if they might have to tell Hak and Yun.

Hak, sitting next to an ample pile of firewood that he'd gathered, had paused mid-stroke of his whetstone against his glaive, and was eying Kija with what looked like suspicion. Yun, too, seemed to move awkwardly, as if sensing something off in the atmosphere.

Shin-ah's heart pounded with embarrassment, thinking about explaining their predicament to his completely human friends, but suddenly there was no room for embarrassment in his mind.

Shin-ah heard a sharp hiss escape Kija, just as he himself uttered a low moan, barely more than a whisper. The wave of lust that crashed over them was overwhelming, and it chased all other thoughts from his mind. Shin-ah felt his erection throb painfully as he remembered that this lust was coming from Yona. He imagined her flushed and bright-eyed, heart racing with the same desire he was feeling, and the image made him close his eyes in pleasure, clenching his jaw to choke back the moans that threatened to escape.

"What's the matter with all of you?" Yun's voice sounded worried, but also far away, as if the fog of lust that surrounded him were a physical barrier. Shin-ah tried to banish his fantasies, and focus himself on reality again.

Zeno – who was blushing and sweaty, but still seemed to be speaking coherently – was speaking to Hak across the fire. Shin-ah could hear Zeno's words, but couldn't focus on them through the haze. Yun glanced around at each of the dragons with confusion and worry, which soon changed to incredulity.

"You're telling me that your magical dragon connection is so deep that you feel each other's emotions, and now you're all sharing some mystical dragon boner?" Yun asked flatly.

"Just when I think you dragons can't get any weirder." Hak complained, sounding far less surprised or disgusted than Shin-ah had expected.

But his relief was interrupted by a muffled moan escaping from the tent, which Shin-ah would have found arousing under any circumstances, but it was also followed by a deepening of the haze that pressed on him. His hands balled into fists at his side and his thighs twitched instinctively. His skin felt sensitive, and he was aware of every point where his clothes touched him. A bead of sweat rolled down his spine, and the sensation caused him to shiver. His jaw clenched harder against the groan of pleasure and frustration that fought to escape his lips.

Through the fog, he was vaguely aware of Hak freezing at the sound of Yona's moan, and his eyes widening at the realization of what it meant.

"You – She-" Hak spluttered, wheeling back around to Zeno, a blush rising on his cheeks.

Yun turned to Zeno, with his eyes wide as well, to ask, " _ALL_ the dragons?"

Another wave of lust crashed over him, and Shin-ah couldn't stop the images of Yona, sexy and moaning, writhing in her bedding, from flooding his mind. He struggled to his feet, intending to flee the others' company. He could no longer hide his obvious arousal, and his mind echoed with the memories of Yona's whimpers and moans. He needed to be alone with these thoughts, and he was painfully hard, aching for release. Even Jae-ha and Zeno looked ragged at this point, and he could just see Kija, facing the shadows, palming himself through his robes.

But just as he was about to flee, the fog lifted. He was still very aroused, and the haze in his mind wasn't completely gone, but he could see through it again.

"Ah… yes, it does seem to be _all_ of us." Jae-ha said, unabashed, giving Hak a mischievous wink. Just then, Shin-ah heard rustling from the tent, and all eyes turned toward the sound of the flap being pushed aside.

* * *

Yona's breath was still ragged from the intensity of the dream. She sat up, letting her blankets fall off of her while she struggled to calm down. She was as sweaty as ever, waking up after one of these strange dreams, but something had changed this time.

Blushing, she remembered her revelation.

 _You're not a child anymore,_ she chastised herself. _You've seen your father murdered and walked through the ruin of the kingdom that he left behind. You've learned to fight and kill for what you believe in. After standing up to all that, you had to run and lie to yourself about a little lust? No. You will not be immature about this._ Frowning, she banished her embarrassment with this resolve.

She took a deep breath, straightened her rumpled attire, and marched herself out of the tent.

As she looked out at the men in her company, she first thought she was just embarrassed from her dream, as she felt her body heat up. But she quickly realized this was not just embarrassment. Her vision turned to a red and black blur as her heart began to race and a strange feeling brought her to her knees.

"Princess!" Hak exclaimed. She could barely see him through the red haze in her vision, but she could feel him rushing towards her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Are you alright, Yona dear?" Jae-ha laid a hand on her shoulder as he spoke, and it seared where it touched her skin. It didn't quite hurt, but it blazed with such heat that she wondered if it was glowing.

"I don't know – I – it's so hot! I feel like my blood is boiling!" She gasped.

Then, as suddenly as it started, the feeling began to fade. Her skin and blood began to cool, but she felt like something had been branded into her. Something had changed – the place where Jae-ha's hand rested on her shoulder continued to radiate head, and she could feel something in her mind – something she could only describe as a kind of warmth coming from each of her dragon warriors.

"The little miss will be alright," Zeno said with a smile, "Her dragon blood is awake now."

Hak and Yun exchanged a look of discomfort and apprehension.

Yona pulled herself to her feet, moving towards a seat on a log by the fire. Feeling a bit weak from the experience, she stumbled, only to be caught around the waist by a strong arm that she'd know anywhere. Hak righted her, pulling her close enough that she could smell his dark woodsy scent.

"Careful, princess." He cautioned.

The feeling – which she now recognized as lust – jolted through her as she felt the vibration of his words rumble through his chest.

And she was startled when she heard a gasp from Kija and a chuckle from Jae-ha. Hak and Yun stared around the group in confusion. Shin-ah stood rigidly, staring at her, and Zeno shifted uncomfortably, taking a seat by the fire.

"Maybe… the little miss should sit down, and Zeno and the dragons should explain something."

* * *

Now Yona felt her cheeks flush as she surveyed the damage.

Jeaha, the farthest from her, was the most comfortable for her to look at, the leer on his face far from out of place. His eyes shone with their usual mischief, to which Yona had become accustomed.

Zeno, on her right, was noticeably uncomfortable, but he was able to look her in the face. His eyes were glazed, but his expression was apologetic.

Kija, to the left of Jeaha in the back, was a wreck. His shoulders tense, his human hand gripping his enlarged dragon claw at the elbow, he stared resolutely at the dirt in front of his feet. His face was furiously red, and his eyes gleamed with embarrassment and lust.

Shin-ah, closest to her on the left, simply stared. His back was straight, and all his muscles were rigid. He stared at her, unabashedly, and it was startlingly intimate.

"I – umm… I think I need some time to think." Yona stammered, unable to look at either Hak or Yun.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Yona dear. We've all had feelings like this-" Jae-ha's surprisingly gentle reassurance was interrupted by a glare from Hak that was blacker than his hair.

"It seems to me that the problem is you guys, not princess Yona," Yun complained. "It's supposed to be her feelings, but you guys are the ones acting weird. You need to get yourselves under control to make things the least awkward that they can be."

Kija blushed furiously at Yun's accusation.

"Perhaps Zeno didn't explain well…" Zeno started calmly, trying to keep things civil, and as comfortable as they could be, given the circumstances.

"When the dragon warriors feel the red dragon's passion, they don't simply share Yona's personal feelings. The same magic that made the dragon's blood boil when they found their master connects the hearts of the dragons. The red dragon became a human – rather than sharing a being with a human host like the dragon warriors – so the little miss's dragon powers act differently. She has no physical manifestation. Her power comes from her dragon spirit, so maybe that's why the red dragon's passion flows through the bond the way it does. Zeno has seen this before, but no one really explained it to him, so Zeno can only guess. But when the red dragon's passion is lit, it is the dragon warriors who burn."

"Alright then… so this bond somehow enhances Princess Yona's feelings, but they still come from her, is that right?" Yun asked, and Zeno nodded. Yun let his intelligence and caretaking instincts take over, trying to find a solution, and trying to act too mature to be flustered by the subject matter. Only the faintest of blushes on his cheeks gave him away.

Hak's face was impassive as he grumbled, "So the princess just needs to keep her mind out of the gutter, and everything should be fine, right? We'll keep droopy eyes away, so that he won't taint her with his lecherousness, and we can get back to normal."

Yona blushed and stared at the ground, trying not to be mortified by the conversation.

Zeno gave a heavy sigh. "Maybe it will be different with the little miss than it was with King Hiryuu…" He gave a rueful smile, remembering, "But Zeno doesn't think it will be that simple."

He could tell that this conversation was embarrassing and confusing for everyone. He still wasn't sure how to explain the way their relationships were bound to change. The longer King Hiryuu had gone unfulfilled, the more powerful and distracting the shared feelings had become for Zeno. He remembered the desperation and ecstasy of some nights when Zeno or the other dragon warriors had been compelled to help relieve the King's tension, and the bliss that had followed those moments for hours, or even days. When the King had had other lovers, as long as he was kept satisfied, the passion only simmered for Zeno, but he missed the deep feeling of completion that came with servicing their sacred bond.

Zeno walked up to Yona and knelt in front of her, taking her hand. Hak bristled by her side, but the others just looked on with curiosity.

"Zeno knows the passion will only get stronger." He looked into Yona's shining purple eyes and felt his heart flutter gently in his chest. He spoke softly and earnestly when he told her, "Don't feel embarrassed. The dragon bond is sacred and beautiful." He smiled at her tenderly and gave her hand a squeeze. "Zeno is here for you, if you need _anything_."

Yona blushed and Hak cleared his throat loudly.

"Dinner's ready!" Yun interjected, cutting through the tense atmosphere.

* * *

Yona heaved a sigh as she pulled off her clothes and folded them neatly on a rock next to the spring.

They had eaten quietly, and for a while only Jae-ha and Zeno were able to maintain normal conversation. After dinner, Yona had excused herself to find the hot springs for a bath. She was happy to escape the awkwardness that had met her after her nap, and to have some time to herself.

The cold night air raised goosebumps on her arms and legs. A soft wind blew wispy clouds across the moon, and she waited for them to clear and let the moonlight show the way before she hurried to the edge of the spring. Her nipples tightened in the cold, and she shivered before slipping quickly, but carefully, into the steaming hot water. It felt divine.

She felt a blush heat her cheeks as she remembered the embarrassing conversation. As much as she tried to distract herself with the soothing hot water, or the refreshing night breeze, or the sparkle of the stars, her mind kept returning to the circle of men who'd waited outside her tent to confront her about a new facet of the mystic dragons of Kouka. A new facet which somehow – absurdly – involved her sex life. Her face burned again, thinking about it.

But a part of her was relieved.

She was a young lady of noble heritage, raised to be calm, poised, eloquent, and dignified. The embarrassing truth that her increasingly explicit dreams had forced her to confront, however, was that she was also becoming a woman, and was developing womanly desires. Having finally admitted to herself that this was the case, she found herself revisiting a host of old memories, reinterpreting her feelings and reactions.

She thought of time and time again when Hak 'teased' her, cringing at herself, and the way she'd been able to completely fool herself. Looking back, it was laughable that she hadn't understood the way her heart pounded when he leaned in close to her, the way his deep voice soothed and excited her at the same time, and the way his eyes had smoldered, leaving her breathless.

As she remembered the look on his face as he'd leaned towards her, she realized that the memory left her breathless again.

Lust blossomed within her, but she immediately tried to stop it. Mortified, she realized that even though she'd quickly tried to rein in her feelings, the other dragons already knew. Not very far away, back at the camp, all four of them would be feeling the same lust that she had felt now. Her face heated with embarrassment.

But as she thought about her dragons, all their pulses quickening, blood rising in their cheeks, breath becoming as ragged as her own, skin feeling hot and slick with sweat like hers… she found that she only grew more aroused.

It had been easiest for her to admit her attraction to Hak – he had been with her through her whole life, and some of her most difficult moments. In many ways, it was only natural that she would develop some feelings for him, and that those feelings would include physical attraction. But she had not known her dragon warriors for very long at all. She feared she must be a very wanton woman, indeed, if she felt this kind of lust for them already…

Then again, they had a special bond, which seemed to grow stronger and more mysterious by the day.

Yona couldn't banish the image in her mind of the looks that each of her dragons had given her across the camp fire. Her mind plagued her with the vision of their faces painted with desire. Unbidden, it also conjured images from her dreams of the last few weeks. She bit her lip.

Now she was thoroughly aroused, and the knowledge that her dragons would be too only made it worse. But what should she do?

She brought a hand to her cheek, and ran it down to her neck, ghosting her fingers along her collarbones. A part of her longed to slide that hand lower, tease her own nipples, and slide her other hand beneath the water to coax her body to release. It was tempting, though she wasn't entirely sure how, to try to find relief that way. But when she imagined walking back to the camp, and facing the others, knowing that they would know what she had done, she sobered somewhat. She cringed, imagining the looks that Hak and Yun might give her, and finally pulled herself from the bath.

The cool air also helped to clear her head, and she quickly dried herself off and returned.

* * *

Hak was uncomfortable with this turn of events.

After the princess had gone to bathe, he had unfortunately become aware of the changes in the dragons' behavior. He began to notice that they seemed agitated. They all seemed tense, and he knew why.

He tried not to let them see that he shared their plight.

The whole situation was awkward as hell. As soon as he knew that the reason the dragons were acting strange was because they were feeling princess Yona's lust, of course he could do nothing but imagine her feeling this way. He imagined her pert breasts peaking out from her dress, her nipples hard with desire. He imagined her sweet lips pouting, begging him to satisfy her. He closed his eyes and gave his head a shake, trying to dispel the vision.

The more agitated the dragons got, the more he knew Yona was aroused, and the more he, too, became aroused. When he thought about the fact that four other guys being turned on was turning him on, he cringed to himself. But his arousal did not dissipate.

"Wonder what she's getting up to?" Jaeha whispered huskily to him. Hak turned away to hide his blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about, droopy-eyes." Hak grumbled, poking the fire with a stick.

"Oh, of course not." The green dragon drawled with a smirk. Hak scowled at the fire.

"But really, Hak, there's no need to be coy." Jaeha was speaking loudly enough for the whole group to overhear. They politely pretended not to listen, but Hak wasn't fooled.

"Now that you know why we're all hot and bothered," Jaeha leaned in close to Hak, eyes twinkling with desire in the firelight, "you can't help but think about Yona dear feeling the same way."

"Knock it off, droopy-eyes." Jaeha was entirely too intuitive for his own good.

"Why so grumpy about it, Thunder Beast?" Jeaha simply would not let up with his teasing. Hak merely glared in response.

"I'd think you'd be thrilled! After all, hasn't her innocence been your main obstacle this whole time? Now that our little Yona has flowered – oh, don't growl – you must know that things will be easier for you." Jaeha's smirk was grating on Hak's nerves, as was the dragon's obvious arousal, which he made no effort to hide. At least the others had the decency to be discreet about their new dragon weirdness.

"Droopy-eyes, I am _this_ close to mounting your head on a pike."

"We'd both prefer for you to mount something else…" Jaeha said with a leer.

Hak had had enough. He stood, stomping over to where his bedroll lay against a tree.

"Speaking of which, I think it's high time you stepped up." Jeaha followed Hak, ignoring his obvious attempts to flee the conversation.

"What?"

"Well, as Zeno said, sooner or later this situation is going to become unbearable for all of us. Out of respect for you personally, and for the time you've spent with the Princess, I'm willing to give you first crack at it – but I won't wait forever."

"Don't talk about the princess that way!" Hak warned, eyes darkening. Jaeha was acting like she was some bitch in heat, waiting to be covered by the first male to pass by. It was infuriating. He saw red, forgetting his usual discretion. "If I make a move it will be because she is ready, not because some crazy dragon curse has taken over your damn hormones."

Jaeha looked at him with a satisfied smile. "Very well, Thunder Beast. You've put me in my place. Goodnight to you, and to you, Yona dear. I hope you enjoyed your bath."

Hak's eyes widened as he spun around to see Yona, staring at him with a blush on her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Yona stood, frozen in place, heart pounding as she tried to process what she'd just heard.

Hak said he would make a move. If she was ready. When she was ready.

Her mind couldn't seem to move past this block. He said he would make a move. He said he would make a move.

 _What kind of move?_ She was afraid she might already know.

She dared to raise her eyes to his face. His eyes were wide with apprehension, embarrassment, and… hope? A surprisingly delicate blush stained his high, strong cheekbones, and his lips were parted, as if he was about to speak, but he didn't. He just stared at her, waiting.

In light of his words, she found herself captivated by his lips, and the tongue that darted out to wet them in nervousness. Hungrily, she watched them glisten in the firelight. She felt her temperature rise, and if she hadn't been so fixated on Hak's face, she might have noticed four spots of heat, niggling at the back of her mind, radiating from across the camp.

Finally, Hak seemed to shake himself out of his stupor. "Princess!" He said, almost succeeding in keeping his voice even, before muttering to himself, "I'm going to kill that rat bastard."

"Hak…" She managed, barely more than a whisper.

"Look, Princess," Hak began, closing the gap between them with two purposeful strides. Standing this close, he towered over her and she had to look up a long way to meet his eyes. They were dark and unreadable, his face now cast in shadow, but as he spoke a sliver of moonlight sparkled against their depths. They were so beautiful.

Her mind still struggled to move past the obstacle of his words. ' _If I make a move…'_ They echoed in her head. He hadn't denied Jaeha's accusation as she'd expected he would. _'If I make a move...'_ His chest was just inches away from her. ' _If I make a move…'_ If she leaned forward just a little she could press her cheek against it, hear his heartbeat. ' _If I make a move…'_ She wondered if it would be hammering like hers was.

"I'm not sure what you overheard, but it's nothing for you to concern yourself-"

"Hak." She interrupted, silencing him by resting her fingertips on his chest, right where she'd just imagined resting her cheek. Even through this light touch she could feel his heartbeat. Her own heart soared with excitement.

Her Thunder Beast, who could run for miles, carrying both her and his glaive; who could fight off entire armies without breaking a sweat; who could give mystical dragon warriors a run for their money in strength and speed in combat; who was literally the greatest warrior, and possibly the strongest person, she had ever known, was stilled by her touch. He had fought off entire armies protecting her, keeping his composure, not even beginning to show strain until long after another man would be begging for mercy. But his heart raced when he looked into her eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat.

As she had at the hot spring, she remembered all the times he had 'teased' her, overwhelmed her personal space, cradled her face in his hands, flirted shamelessly, and – god help her – licked honey off her hands. Earlier she'd been mortified. Now she was emboldened.

How could she not have seen?

He didn't just care for her, want to protect her, obey her. He _wanted_ her. The way she wanted him. In this exciting, excruciating, delicious new way that she had just awoken to, they wanted each other. And the evidence what right there, pounding like thunder against her trembling finger tips.

It was intoxicating.

Embarrassment forgotten, she stared brazenly into his eyes. "I want you to make a move." She said simply, clearly, confidently. Where was the shy flustered girl she had been just days ago? She didn't know. She didn't care. Her veins were burning with anticipation.

Hak's eyes darkened and his breathing hitched almost imperceptibly.

"Princess," He half-whispered, voice cracking with desire. He leaned forward slightly, and she knew he was about to kiss her.

But then he turned is face to the side, breaking away from her gaze. "I – I know you're feeling some… _new_ things right now, and all this dragon blood must be confusing for you…"

"Yes, Hak," She whispered, taking a tiny step forward so that her chest brushed against his. She slid her hand up his chest, around his shoulder, and let it rest on his bicep. It was like striking flint. She felt sparks jumping from each point of contact. Any minute her skin would burst into flame. "Yes, I am feeling new things. And I can tell that you feel it too."

He shuddered under her hand and met her gaze with an unfathomable expression.

"I – yes, but –" He hesitated, holding her gaze. "You need to calm down. It's just the dragon blood. You don't… you don't want to do something you'll regret."

A day ago, this kind of rejection would have stung. She would have been hurt, embarrassed, devastated even. But something inside her told her he wasn't being entirely sincere. That he was trying to protect her, or perhaps himself. She could see the desire in his eyes, that he was tempted to believe she really wanted him. But more than that, she could feel it in her blood. She closed her eyes, and realized she could sense his desire for her, like a light in the darkness, burning brightly. She felt powerful, with the knowledge that she had set that flame.

Staring at him earnestly, she lifted her other hand to touch his face. "No, Hak. I've wanted this – I've wanted you – for a long time. You are so important, so special to me. I can feel the effects of the dragon blood; it's true. But it didn't create this feeling. It just intensified it." She should be mortified to be so forward, but the heat on her skin drove her to continue, and the feeling of his bright desire in her mind gave her courage. She pulled herself up on her toes, interlocking her fingers behind his neck. "This isn't something I'll regret. If anything, I regret waiting this long to tell you."

And she kissed him.

At first, he remained still, but the heat of his lips was still exciting to her. They were softer than she'd expected, and so hot and delicious. One hand clutched at his hair, while the other slid to cup his cheek, her thumb brushing lightly over his high, strong cheekbones. His face, though unmoving under her caress, radiated heat in the cold night, only making her crave more contact.

She knew he was trying to keep his composure, trying to wait out her episode so he could explain to her that her feelings weren't real. She knew he was afraid that she would change her mind, or realize that she was being controlled by this power. But she also knew that he wanted to believe.

* * *

Hak had never experienced anything so cruel.

The love of his life, his childhood sweetheart, the object of all of this affection and desire, his reason for getting up every morning, and the one person he needed most in the world was telling him everything he'd ever wanted to hear.

And it was killing him.

She was so captivating. Her eyes burned with a fire he'd never seen in them before. She was devastatingly lovely. Her touch seared him through his robes. All his muscles strained against the desire to embrace her, to ravish her, to devour her. She was telling him she wanted him, and his treacherous heart raced at the thought, his treacherous blood racing to his cheeks and between his legs. The words she spoke seemed to set his very soul on fire. But he couldn't believe them. She was possessed by this red dragon blood. It had been only a few hours since she'd "awoken," as Zeno put it, and already she was doing and saying things she never would have done before.

He couldn't let her do this to herself. He had to protect her from this thing that was controlling her body.

And he couldn't let her do this to him. He couldn't let himself believe, let himself feel this too much. He wanted it so badly, but he knew that when she came to, when she looked at him with shame, embarrassment, remorse, regret… or even disgust, that it would destroy him. His heart would never recover.

So even though he wanted this, more than he'd ever wanted anything, he couldn't let himself touch her. But neither could he make himself pull away.

He felt her hands slide behind his head and he watched her lips, so pink and full looking, as her face reached up for a kiss he knew he should evade. His heart ached from hoping, his mind ached trying to remind himself why he mustn't hope, and his body ached in desire. It was all he could do to remain still.

Her lips were hot and silky smooth against his own. His heart was pounding. His heart was breaking.

She pulled back, just a few millimeters. He grit his teeth against the instinct to reclaim her mouth, and release the passion dammed up inside him. Her breath was warm on his face as she whispered into his lips, "How can I convince you that this is real?"

He sucked in a sharp breath. It was wildly unfair for her to be so damn alluring.

"You can't, Princess. Because it's not." He ground his teeth together and gathered his strength to turn away from her blazing touch, her smoldering eyes, her seductive voice.

* * *

Jaeha could not believe what he was hearing. The most beautiful woman in the whole kingdom, maybe the world, was practically begging this man, this man _who was in love with her_ , to take her to bed, and he was either too noble or too cowardly to comply. Maybe both.

It would have been hysterical if he wasn't so horny and frustrated.

"You don't… you don't want to do something you'll regret." Jaeha heard Hak stutter, after telling the princess to _calm down._ That damned Thunder Beast would be the death of him.

Jaeha sat, leaning against the base of a tree, eavesdropping on Hak and Yona. After setting up that dramatic entrance, he simply couldn't help but listen in to find out what would happen next. _Who knew Yona could be so bold?_ He mused. _Or that Hak could be so stupid._

From this position, he could also see the rest of the camp by the dim firelight. The dragons were a mess of lust and frustration.

Never in his life would Jaeha have thought that he'd ever want _somebody else_ to get laid so badly.

Thankfully, Yun had disappeared into the tent shortly after dinner, and Hak and Yona were obviously otherwise occupied, so Jaeha and his brothers didn't have to hide their struggles. This was good, because it would have been impossible to hide. Since the moment Yona's hand touched Hak's shoulder (as Jaeha had watched from the shadows), the lust Yona had projected had been intense, almost debilitating.

The other dragon warriors, still gathered around the dying fire a few meters away, couldn't see or hear the exchange that was causing Yona's lust, but they could definitely feel its consequences.

"Zeno, why is this happening?" Kija whined, his face contorted in desire so sharp it almost looked like pain. His hair was disheveled, and his robe was obviously tented. The dragon arm was clenched around the fallen tree that he sat on, squeezing rhythmically, making deep impressions in the wood. Kija's other hand ran through his hair, pulling at it gently in frustration.

"We know why." Shin-ah answered quietly. The only sign Jaeha could see of Shin-ah's feelings were the slight blush under his mask, and the tension in his strong shoulders and arms, right down to his hands which were clasped together between his knees. He wasn't sure, but he thought he could see them trembling in the soft glow of the embers. Although the night was chilly, no one cared enough to restoke the fire.

"This is- new to the- to the little miss." Zeno gasped through ragged breaths. "We must try to- give her some time to… to…" Zeno was interrupted by a fresh wave of lust, and seemed to lose his train of thought.

Kija stood abruptly. "I have to go." He choked out, turning away from the group. _Obviously planning to take care of his problem alone,_ Jaeha thought. He might do the same, after he finished eavesdropping on the Hak and the Princess, of course.

"It won't help." Zeno muttered with a grimace.

"What?" Kija's eyes were glazed and frantic. He shifted uncomfortably.

Zeno blushed and took a breath before explaining, "You won't find any relief on your own. Not until she does. Until then, you'll probably just make it worse."

"This is insane!" Kija whimpered, collapsing back onto the log. "It's only been a day and we're already losing our minds. How are we supposed to have normal lives after this?"

"The feelings will fade, once she is satisfied. They'll return again, of course, but… for a time… they will fade."

Kija blushed deeply. He seemed to gather his courage before speaking in a deep, surprisingly calm voice, "Then it must be my – our – sacred duty to satisfy her."

 _What a tempting thought that must be for you, Kija._ Jaeha thought with a smirk.

"Perhaps." Said Zeno, smiling a little. "But we must still give it time."

"But she's a single woman, alone, in the wilderness! And a princess, no less! What could we be waiting for?"

 _Use your eyes, idiot._ Jaeha thought.

"For her to ask." Shin-ah whispered.

"Yes," Zeno mused, "But also… She is not alone. The little miss is with the Thunder Beast."

Kija was silenced. His eyes darkened and he stared at the fire, something else warring with the desire in his eyes.

Jaeha turned his attention back to the young couple.

"You can't, princess. Because it's not." Hak told her, shutting down Yona's advances. His voice was thick with frustration and sadness.

 _What is he doing?!_

How many times was this man going to destroy his own happiness? Jaeha liked Hak. He was a good man, a great fighter, and a beautiful example of human anatomy. Jaeha didn't want to see him throw away this opportunity. Even more so now that Hak messing this up would mean delaying release from the supernatural blue balls Jaeha was currently experiencing. He now had a personal stake in the matter.

Jaeha stood, brushed himself off, and stepped out from behind the tree. Taking a few strides out of the shadows, he cleared his throat politely.

Hak would thank him later.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jaeha stood, brushed himself off, and stepped out from behind the tree. Taking a few strides out of the shadows, he cleared his throat politely._

 _Hak would thank him later._

"Jaeha!" Yona exclaimed with surprise. Jaeha tried to ignore how sexy it was to hear her say his name like that, especially knowing very intimately how turned on she was.

Hak turned only his head towards him, eyes narrowing in suspicion. _Perhaps he's figured out that I've been here the whole time…_

"Goodnight, Hak." Jaeha said curtly, walking right past him and on towards Yona. He could practically hear Hak's indignant stare, but he walked on. He stood as close to Yona as he could stand – the feelings flowing through their bond seemed to grow as he approached, like heat being thrown from a fire.

"Jaeha, I thought you'd left. We… we were just…" Yona trailed off, obviously flustered and embarrassed. Jaeha smiled gently at her, still pointedly ignoring the shadow of Hak looming behind him.

"I know, Yona dear, but I'd thought I was leaving you in good hands. I'm so sorry that you're suffering this way. Let me help you. Let me... ease your tension." As he spoke, Jaeha braced himself for the violence brewing behind him.

"I'm warning you, droopy eyes."

Without a backward glance, Jaeha pressed on, "I know that you would prefer Hak, but it seems that he is determined to undermine your agency. Though I admit, the circumstances are… unusual, I still respect you and trust your judgement. If I didn't, I never would have agreed to follow you."

Yona met his eyes, looking a little bit surprised, but genuinely relieved. He imagined it must be refreshing to be spoken to like an adult after enduring Hak's _protection._ Her eyes were so lovely and expressive. He felt oddly vulnerable to her as he finished, "I feel this fire in my blood. It's clear you do as well. I don't want you to feel pressured, but I care for you deeply, as well as being attracted to you physically. I would be honoured to pleasure you, Yona dear."

Despite his determination to ignore him, Jeaha had been genuinely concerned that Hak was going to hit him. Fortunately, the beautiful, thick-headed warrior was stunned into both silence and stillness. That fear had been helping him reign in his lust, but as it became clear that he was not in physical danger, it became harder to keep his thoughts in line. She was a vision of beauty, and she gleamed like cool clean water in the desert. He licked his lips.

Yona's eyes were soft as they met his own, filled with lust, and as they drifted over his shoulder to the Thunder Beast. She looked sad, almost apologetic, before smiling at him again.

"I… I know how I feel about Hak. I'm honestly not sure how I feel about you Jaeha. I feel it too – the fire." She shook off her embarrassment, and seemed freed by her honesty. "I don't know how I might feel afterwards… I can't promise you anything. But… but I can _feel_ your fire in the air." She looked into his eyes and he could see the passion spilling out of them. Something inside him burst into flame as she finished breathily, "I want more of it."

He wanted nothing more than to claim her lips with his own.

But somehow, he managed to wait. He held himself back, gazing at her lips longingly, merely reaching out to take her hand. _You'll thank me for this one day…_ he thought angrily at the shadow behind him. An excruciatingly long second passed as his hand made contact with hers. He had just enough time to savour the sensation of her soft fingertips curling around his own before he heard the heartbreaking sound.

"Yona, please."

Jaeha turned to see Hak, his hand half extended towards them, looking so lost and helpless.

"You can't have it both ways, Hak!" Yona said, almost bitterly, but Jaeha could see the guilt in her expression. "I want to be with you, but if you won't, then you can't stop me from having someone else…" She trailed off, seemingly torn between her anger, guilt, and sympathy.

Hak looked conflicted. Jaeha saw his chance.

"Yona dear, he is afraid. He's afraid that you won't want him once you're satisfied. Maybe there's nothing you can say that will convince him otherwise." Hak looked like a man who was being torn apart.

"But maybe we can show him."

Yona and Hak stared at him in open shock.

He gave Yona's hand a reassuring squeeze before reaching out another to the Thunder Beast. "She loves you, you great gorgeous dolt. And she wants you. Maybe this fire is just from the dragon blood. Maybe she will still feel it if she doesn't have one of her dragon warriors. Who knows." He could see the darkening of Hak's expression, so he hurried on. "But she knows, and I know, that if I satisfy her, and calm the fire in our bond, that she's still going to want you. If you don't believe us, let us prove it. Or else be brave enough to risk that she'll change her mind -which she's told you she won't - and satisfy her yourself."

Jaeha tried to give Hak time to process, but the heat from Yona's hand was driving him wild. If just the touch of her hand could cloud his mind and excite his senses like this… he was positively ravenous to see what other sensations they could find together. After an eternity in sweet, sultry hell, he added, "She wants you. But she needs someone."

Another eternity passed. He couldn't resist stepping closer to his princess, trailing his hand up her arm, biting his lip as she shivered under his touch. But he kept his other hand extended towards Hak, as he added.

"She needs one of us… maybe both."


End file.
